Sing
by AAkatsuki
Summary: Music is a huge part of Remus's life- but what happens when a prank goes wrong and everyone sees how much music is a part of his life. -Can be read as a one shot.


Authors note: Harry Potter is _**JK**_ _**ROWLINGS**_ AND the song is MONSTER BY: IMAGINE DRAGONS _OTHER SONGS :H_ _otel California by The Eagles_ AND _Staying Alive by The Bee Gees_

Remus Lupin always had a thing for music, he loved it. If he was feeling down he would sing- of course no one could know that Remus liked to sing they might make him sing for them. He knew he didn't have the worst voice but he hated singing in front of people everyone would look at him and he didn't like being the center of attention. He also had a thing for writing songs, but that's not really surprising he almost always had headphone with him and a music player. People called him shy but really he would rather listen to music then hear someone talk. He had a group of great friends –James- Peter- and Sirius they knew he liked music but they never heard him sing and he intended to keep it that way. He could always calm down when he listened to music no matter what it was, he could listen to heavy metal to go to sleep or a slow song and get rowdy. It was really just music that put him in a good mood. He could still listen to a sad song and cry or head bang to a rock song but he mostly stayed still when listening to music. Maybe if no one was around he would hum the song but no singing. One night after a really bad full moon Remus was listing to Painkiller by Three Days Grace one of his favorite bands. He realized that he needed a song that told his story a song he could listen to and it would fit with everything he was feeling because sometimes you need a song that tells your story.

He decided that he wouldn't tell anyone that he was writing this, they may want to hear it. Remus began with words going to put music with them after wards.

Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide?  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

Remus realized that he been writing and rewriting for hours the other boys would be getting back soon. He couldn't let them see he hates answering questions like. "Why would you write that?" and the worst of all "Can you sing that?" He really does hate singing in front of people.

A few months later he had forgotten the all about the song he wrote even though he had planned on singing or at least humming it after every full moon. He still listened to music like crazy, he didn't think anything could stop him from doing that.

Then the worst thing that could have happened, happened his "friends" decided that they would brew a potion that would make anyone that drank it sing until it wore off. Even though he told them no absolutely no he didn't want anyone doing this as a prank. He did NOT want to have any part of this prank at all. What if someone who drank the potion hated singing in front of people like him or worst what he drank the potion.- For the most part the prank went well it worked and they got to see Snape sing The Sounds of Silence, he was actually really good at singing. They barely got in trouble for the prank too. If they were lucky Snape would forget about the prank and then the threat of singing against your will would go away.

Luck does not like Remus Lupin at all when the marauders played that prank on Snape, Snape realized they had used a potion and decided that he would brew a copy and give it to them. So one day at breakfast James and Peter (with the potion providing the music) started to sing and dance because giving someone that is good at potions a potion for a prank is a bad idea.

" On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night." James sang, Peter started the next verse.

"There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
'This could be heaven or this could be Hell'  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say" Together they sang.

"Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face.  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (any time of year) you can find it here"

James started to sing again. "Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget"

It was a little painful listening to Peter sing.

"So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'  
He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine'  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say"

At least he wasn't as bad when James sang with him.

"Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face.  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise), bring your alibis" Oh good James is singing again.

"Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said, 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast"

Remus doesn't like this song very much especially if his friends are singing it. Oh great Peter has the last verse -at least the song is over.

"Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before  
'Relax' said the night man,  
'We are programmed to receive.  
You can check out any time you like,  
But you can never leave!'"

"I hope this is all the singing I have to hear from you two today my poor ears are probably bleeding." "Oh shut up Moony" James snapped. Luckily for Remus that was the only song he heard them sing that day and their dancing has scared him for life. At least that stopped the music prank and now it is over, little did he know that Snape wasn't done after all there were two more marauders that he needed to get his revenge on.

The next day at breakfast Sirius randomly stood on the table the great hall went quite then.

"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
Since I was born  
And now it's alright, it's okay  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man" Great he started singin.

" Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

"He was actually really good at singing even if his song choice isn't the best." Well now, I get low and I get high  
And if I can't get either, I really try  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose  
You know it's alright, it's okay  
I'll live to see another day  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man "He really could have chosen a better song."

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm  
I've been kicked around since I was born  
And now it's all right, it's okay  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man "He was enjoying this way more then he should be."

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

"He enjoyed that way too much, I don't think Snape got the revenge he was looking for" Everyone left for classes soon after that but Remus got thinking Snape had put the potion in 3 marauders food that means he was next. Remus suddenly had no desire for food anymore. For the most part the week went normally well as normally as Hogwarts can be with the marauders. After a few weeks Remus stop worrying about the singing potion, that was a big mistake. During dinner music started to come from his soup Remus realized that he had been given the singing potion. "Oh no" Remus turned to leave but James also realizing what was going on grabbed him " If I had to sing so will you" All the great hall went quite realizing together that they would be getting dinner and a show. Though no one knew the song it sounded different then anything they were use to even the muggle born weren't use to this type of music, there were a few people whispering trying to guess the song and who was going to sing almost everyone thought it would be Sirius again because of the way the song sounded. Everyone and I mean everyone the teacher and students were shocked when Remus started singing the quite Remus singing and he was amazing at it.

Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (Oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (Oh oh oh oh)

Remus tried to stop singing putting his hand over his mouth, anything to stop singing he hated being the center of attention. James was pinning his hands down though.

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me-eeeeeeeeeeeee

Remus was close to crying this was all his secrets why wont James just let go, does he want everyone to find out. No James didn't care he didn't realize how much everyone knowing would change his life. He tried to think of a way out then he realized if he could stun James with his singing even a little he would lower his guard. So as the next verse came around he put all the emotions he felt when he wrote the song, during the transformations, and now and put it into the next verse.

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

To say it shocked James that Remus just stop fighting and then tore apart his heart with that verse would be an understatement. James slackened his grip not expecting Remus to suddenly make a bolt for the door. Remus couldn't stop singing but at least he got out of the great hall. He ran as fast as he could to a place he thought he would be safe from everyone but himself- the shrieking shack.

In the great hall the student and teacher heard one last verse.

Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (Oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside (Oh oh oh oh)

Dumbledore looked down at his plate and sighed he understood the meaning to that song. His guess was that Remus wrote that song that last part he heard though getting faded was the part that had the most meaning and all the emotion he heard in that song all the pain ,sadness, fear and the betrayal. Even though Remus didn't want to put as much emotion into that verse as the chorus, that verse seemed to have the most emotion in it.

I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside

Dumbledore knew that those few lines where going to stick with him forever, and every time he looked at Remus he would think that. Madam Pomfrey had tears in her eyes she wished that she could help him so much more. Mcgonagall also knew that, that a small part of Remus's song was going to stick with her.

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?

That chorus also seemed to rip her heart out like it did to James's heart, Remus thought he was becoming a monster and the wolf in him was getting stronger there was so much fear in that verse. No child should have that hard of a life thought Mcgonagall. She wished she could have heard any other song Remus wrote what things would she learn from Remus's songs . And that whole song what other verses did Remus sing in his heart, how much of his story, his pain was in that song?

Review if you like the story- I know I'm bad at writing but I hope you still liked the story.


End file.
